


daphélie

by gaynoorasaetre



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Daphélie, F/F, Lesbian Daphné Lecomte, daphne organizes a talent show lmao, discovering lesbianism and falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynoorasaetre/pseuds/gaynoorasaetre
Summary: Daphné is content in her heterosexual life until she meets Amélie, an openly lesbian new student, and she begins to question everything.





	daphélie

**Author's Note:**

> we, as a group, conceived of Amélie over on my tumblr (@shaydixons) and it's so fun and it should become a reality. so here is my imagining of how a lesbian season for daphné could go! also amélie is played by léa lopez in my head. Also I think a Daphné season should focus on her troubles at home and also have other subplots but I don't want this to be too long so I'm just writing the lesbian-y content. :)

Daphné was pleased. Her project was successful and the common room had become the place where cool people wanted to hang out. The mural made it look hip, and they had painted over the ass print. People she didn’t even know were hanging out, using the free wifi, playing fusbol, and having a great time. 

Daphné looked around. A success! It was still the early days of what she hoped would be a massively successful and trendy space, so she was in the habit of greeting everyone new that used the room. When a brunette girl came in, looking lost, Daphné of course made a beeline to her.

“Hello!” the girl spun her head towards Daphné at the sound of her voice. She was very pretty, Daphné noticed. Another pretty girl using the space, another win for the common room, thought Daphné. “I’m Daphné! Welcome to the common room! We have fusbol, free wifi, couches...” 

The girl smiled at her as she talked. “Thank you. I’m Amélie.” she said kindly and made towards one of the couches. But before she could move, Daphné stopped her again.

“Oh! I love your jacket! What are the little pins?” She was looking specifically at a little striped pink heart. 

“This is the lesbian pride flag,” Amélie replied. “This one is a sprig of lavender—” 

“Oh!” Daphné interrupted, “You’re a lesbian? That’s so cool! Actually my friend Alexia, the blue-haired girl over there, is bi; and we have a gay couple that painted the mural!”

“Oh, that’s nice!” Amélie smiled politely. 

“Hello,” Imane interrupted them. “Imane,” she introduced herself.

“Amélie.”

“Um, Daphné, we need you over here. Very nice to meet you, Amélie.” Imane pulled Daphné away from Amélie and over to the table occupied by the other three girls. 

“Oh, what’s the problem?” Daphné asked the girls. 

“Daphné,” started Manon, “You can’t just list off every gay person you know as soon as you meet another gay person.” 

“But I didn’t! I didn’t mention Mika, or my mother’s friend and his husband—I was just trying to make her feel welcome to the common room! It’s extremely important to make people feel welcomed here!” 

The girls shook their heads and resumed their work. 

Daphné’s newest project was organizing a schoolwide talent show. She had of course recruited the girls, as well as Lucas, Yann, and Arthur to help.

“Oh! Girls!” their heads all shot up from their work. “Let’s invite Amélie to our talent show meeting!”

Before the girls could react, Daphné was already walking towards where Amélie sat on the couch. 

“Hi!” Amélie looked up from where she had been reading Proust’s _À la recherche du temps perdu._

“Hello,” she smiled kindly. 

“The girls and I,” she gestured back towards the table with her friends, “and a few others, are organizing a school talent show! Our first meeting is after school on Wednesday. Will you come?”

She smiled brightly at Amélie as she waited for her to respond. Amélie looked unsure, but replied, “Yeah, okay, sure.”

“Great! Meet us after school on Wednesday? In the common room?”

“Sure,” 

Daphné smiled at her before returning to the girls. 

-

Daphné was already in the common room when Amélie joined her on Wednesday. The other girls hadn’t finished their final classes yet, but Daphné was preparing for the study session. 

“Hello,” came Amélie’s soft voice behind her. Daphné spun around to face her, gleefully running toward her to hug her.

“You came!”

Amélie laughed amusedly and said, “Yeah, where is everyone else?”

“They’ll be here in 20 minutes or so. Sit down, though! Make yourself at home!”

Amélie settled in the chair next to Daphné.

“So…” started Daphné, still beaming at Amélie. “Do you have any talents? Will you perform something?”

“No, I don’t have any talents. Well, I can draw but that’s not something you can do on a stage. What about you? Will you be performing?”

“I’m going to sing. I haven’t decided what yet. Maybe something by Louane or, I don’t know, something classic like France Gall—”

“You should sing One Direction.”

“What?” Daphné thought she was making fun of her music taste. Like, okay, it was pretty mainstream but there’s nothing wrong with that!

“No, no!” Amélie quickly reacted to Daphné’s smile fading. “No, I love One Direction! I just think that would be fun. Something upbeat like Olivia. I don’t know.”

“I don’t know that song,” Daphné’s smile was back again, “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a One Direction fan?”

Amélie laughed, “You know, I wouldn’t tell most people that, it’s a guilty pleasure. Okay, not that guilty, but it’s not something I usually lead with.”

“Oh, no need to be embarrassed, I was listening to Taylor Swift earlier today.” 

“So I’m in good company then!”

The two laughed. Amélie’s entire face lit up when she smiled, Daphné noticed. Was she staring? She turned away. “Hey,” came a voice from the door. 

Imane and Manon walked in, ending Daphné and Amélie’s laughter.

-

The meeting went successfully, and Daphné recruited about 4 more acts for the show. She was excited! The show was set for a couple of months and it was shaping out to be a success already. 

When she got home, she sank onto her bed. 

She pulled up Instagram and searched “Amélie”. After several minutes of scrolling, she eventually found Amélie’s Instagram; full of her artworks, some selfies, a few pictures from last year’s Pride, some pictures of her and a girlfriend… ex, maybe? She didn’t appear in any recent photos. Daphné felt a pang in her chest at an image of Amélie kissing a girl with short curly hair. She didn’t question it too much, she often felt jealous of pretty girls on Instagram. And Amélie was, Daphné noticed, very pretty. She had shoulder-length brown hair and warm brown eyes, unique features that gave a gorgeous effect. Yes, gorgeous, that was the word. After scrolling through her entire Instagram feed, dating back about two years, she clicked follow.


End file.
